


Resident "Evil" Academy

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: Welcome to Resident Academy Children.More like Resident "Evil" Academy
Relationships: Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 2





	Resident "Evil" Academy

**Author's Note:**

> All the character family's are rich. Some of the Characters parents I had to make up names for since I didn't know them. 
> 
> Family's  
> Father; Cassius Redfield (supports his children even though his wife left him after figureing out Chris was Gay) Mother: Elena Redfield (Left bc she didn't want a gay son refurring to Chris)  
> Father; Atlas Wesker (I'm gonna make him a good father, Spencer is the grandfather) Mother: Unknown (disappear after Alex was born)  
> Father; Alexander Ashford Mother: Hana Ashford (desease from illness)  
> Father; Silas Burnside Mother: Unknown dead beat mom  
> Father; Leo Kennedy Mother: Lana Kennedy (died from giving birth)  
> Father; Wade Birkin Mother: Vanya Birkin  
> Father; Antonio Gionne (left bc his wife is a whore that want's attention, she would spread her leg's for any guy for attention) Mother: Athena Gionne (A whore just like her daughter Excella)

( ): this is me

Christopher Redfield P.O.V

"Claire, Christopher come here I have announcement to make" my dad Cassius Redfield yell's  
Me the age of 15 and my little sister Claire the age of 14 run down the stairs going to my father's study  
"Yes father/Dad" me and my sister say  
I wonder what dad wants with us.  
" I have a surprise for both of you two" Cassius says  
"What is it!" Claire asked excited  
"Drum role please" Cassius says while stumming his finger's on his desk  
.  
.  
.

"Your going to Resident Academy" Cassius says  
.  
.  
.  
"WHAT!" Chris and Claire yelled says shocked  
"Now now I know that y'all are shocked that y'all got in the school that only let's 2% of student's enter with a good I.Q to get in" Cassius says  
"Dad how is this possible I'm don't even have a good I.Q" I say  
"Chris what is your I.Q" my dad asked me  
"My I.Q is 127 dad" I say  
"Hmm I see Claire what is your I.Q" Cassius asked Claire  
"Hmm mine is 117 why" Claire says  
"Hmm I see do you know what is an average I.Q you two" my dad asked us  
"No" we both says  
"An average I.Q score is 90 - 109" Cassius says with a smirk  
"You two pack your bag's you will be living in Resident Academy's dorms" Dad's say with a smirk  
This can't be happening how'd I even get in I never signed up for this school.

Albert Wesker P.O.V  
"Master Albert and Mistress Alexandra your father want's you" a maid says  
Hmm I wonder what father want's. Me the age of 15 and my little sister Alexandra or for short Alex at the age of 14 went down the stairs to are Father Atlas Wesker (Ozwell E. Spencer is there Grandfather) study.  
"Yes Father" Me and Alexandra says  
"Albert, Alexandra I have good news" Atlas says happily  
"What is it father?" Alex asked confused  
. . .  
I wonder what is the good news is.  
"You 2 where excepted . . ." Atlas says waiting for us to ask what we where excepted in with a huge grin  
"What were we expected in father?" I asked raising my eyebrow confusion  
. . .  
"You 2 where excepted in Resident Academy. I'm so happy for you two, you got in a school where only 2% of students got in" Atlas says  
"What!" Me and Alex says in shocked  
How is this possible I don't remember doing anything to get in there.  
"You two go pack your bag's, you will be living in Resident Academy's dorms for now on" Atlas says  
"What!" Alex says  
"Oh William, Annette, and Jack got excepted too so y'all are not completely alone going in the school" Atlas says  
I really can't believe this is happening I thought walking up to my room to pack my stuff.

Alfred Ashford P.O.V  
"Master Alfred and Mistress Alexia your father wants you" are family butler Scott Harman said to us  
"I see very well then Scott your dismiss" My sister Alexia says  
Me at the age of 15 and My sister Alexia at the age of 15 (There Twins) go down the stairs to see are father in the living room drinking tea.  
"Yes Father" Me and Alexia says at the same time  
"I have some news for you two" Are father Alexander Ashford says  
"What is it father" Alexia says  
"You two were excepted in Resident Academy" Alexander's says taking a sip of his tea  
"You two will be living in the dorms for now on" Alexander says in a stern voice  
"What!" Alexia and me yelled  
"Go pack your things you two I'll have Scott help you two packing" Alexander says in a stern voice again  
"H-how did we even get in, did father pay them with money to get in" I ask Alexia when we where walking back to are room's  
"I don't know dearest brother I don't know" Alexia says walking away into her room  
"How did this even happen" I say dumbfounded  
Leon S. Kennedy P.O.V (age 14)  
"Leon come here I have some news to make" My father Leo Kennedy says  
"Coming" I say  
I wonder what dad wants I thought when I started going down the stairs.  
"Yes dad" I say  
"Son I'm proud of you" Leo says  
What is he proud of me for I think in confusion  
"Dad what are you proud of me for this time?" I sayin confusion  
. . .  
"Son you got in excepted in a school" Leo says happily  
"What did I get excepted in dad?" I say in confusion once again  
. . .  
"You got excepted in Resident Academy" My father says  
"R-Resident what" I stutter in shock  
"You my son got excepted in Resident Academy" dad says again  
"W-W-WHAT!" I yelled in more shock  
"Oh and you are now gonna live in the dorms in Resident Academy" Dad says  
"HUH!" I say standing there dumbfounded  
"Go on now Leon go pack your pack's for the dorms" Dad says  
I went up the stairs to my room and started packing my stuff thinking how'd this even happen  
Steve Burnside P.O.V (age 14)  
"Steve come here!" My father Silas Burnside yelled  
"Coming" I yelled back  
I go down stairs to see my father in the living room reading waiting for me.  
"Yes Dad" I say  
"I have some news for you boy" dad says  
Wait did I do something wrong did he figure out I broke the vace next to his study  
"What is the news dad" I ask in hope he didn't find out who broke the vace  
"You were excepted in Resident Academy and you will be living in the dorms for now on" my father says  
. . .  
"What!" I say dumbfounded  
Excella Gionne P.O.V (age 15 wasn't expecting her now where you)  
"Princess Excella Queen Athena wants you" One of the low life maid said  
"Oh mother did" I said (Said Not Asked)  
"Yes" the low life maid said  
"I didn't say you can talk" I say kicking the maid in the stomach with my high heels (poor maid)  
When I was done kicking the low life maid (kill her) I went down stairs to see my mother Athena Gionne kissing some guy she just met (slut) while another guy's in her dress. My mother finally stops kissing that guy and started to tell the other guy I her dress to go faster (whore).  
"ngh Excell-ah I have some ngh news for y-you ah" My mother says moaning (She's a slut!~, She's a whore!~, And she's many more!~) (I'm sorry for this but I'm making Excella's mom a slut like her, while she's doing this)  
"What is it mother" I asked unbothered by any of this  
"You are ah going to ngh R-Resident Academy ah" My mother said  
"Hmm I see mother" I say  
"Make sure ah you get all the boys to ngh fuck you ah" My mother said moaning  
"I know I will no guy can resist me" I say taking off my clothes so one of the teenage guys can work on me (slut)  
"Hmm that's my ah g-girl" My mother says  
"Oh and ahh you w-will be l-l-living in ah Resident ah A-Academy's dorms" My mother says  
"Oh I can work with th-ah-t" I say moaning to my mother (get rid of her)  
"I'll ah have one of the maid's pack my stuff while I g-get ah done with him" I say (slut)

*_* When Slut 1 & 2 are finally done *_*  
I'm really not surprised that I got in. I'm really smart (lie again slut), beautiful (you are bad I can say that, but your a whore), and nobody can resist me (um you sure about that slut). I might as well start packing my things. Ha me packing this is the reason I have maids to do my own dirty work.  
"low life maid come and pack my stuff" I say walking out my room to get another boy toy (I hope you die in your sleep slut)

*_* 1 week later *_*

Everyone's P.O.V

"How'd I even get here" Chris, Albert, Alexandra, Alexia, Alfred, Claire, William, Annette, Jack, Steve said  
"I can't wait to have all the boys to myself especially Albert Wesker" Slut (Excella) says stalking Albert's intagram (Stop stalking Albert's page Slut)

**Author's Note:**

> William and Annete had an Arrange marriage both age 15  
> Krauser is the age of 15


End file.
